


His Jacket

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Sometimes Ashley likes to steal Saeyoung's hoodie, especially since lately he has liked to keep it super cold. To do this, she has to trick him a little bit, since he never seems to part with the item. Teasing and playful banter ensue.





	His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff originally posted on my Tumblr. Some domestic fluff with Saeyoung and cheesy flirting. Self-indulgent!

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head as I walked into the room. Saeyoung was at his desk as usual, keys tapping furiously as he worked diligently. I approached him from behind, my arms folded across my chest as I shuddered. The room was rather cold, as were the rest of the bunker. Usually, it’s a very comfortable temperature, sometimes pretty hot. But once Saeyoung discovered how much I liked the cold, it was now always cool.

Sometimes a little too much.

“Hey Sae?” I asked.

He didn’t answer, his fingers fast against the keyboard at an impressive rate. Sometimes I’ll just watch him, completely enthralled in his movements. But today I had other things on my mind. I smiled gently, chuckling at him from a distance. Saeyoung is too invested in his work to really pay attention to me.

“Darling, can I wash your jacket? I think I’m gonna do some laundry.”

I leaned down beside him, looking at his face to see if he made any reaction. For a moment, he wasn’t saying anything, eyes still locked on the computer screen in front of him. I chuckled, watching him slowly nod without giving it much thought. This was kind of crazy, especially since he barely takes off that jacket.

Saeyoung let me slip the jacket off his shoulders, one free hand still on the keyboard. I laughed loudly, watching him not even glance a second in my direction. Didn’t even bat an eye. Actually, he didn’t even blink one time. That would have worried me, if I didn’t already know how he was.

“Thank you, baby,” I said, pecking his cheek softly.

Again, no reaction.

I rolled my eyes, quickly scurrying out of the room with his jacket in tow. Saeyoung had returned to his work like nothing ever happened. I didn’t get so much as a look, but that didn’t matter now. He’d most likely be out later. Hopefully. Maybe. It’s hard to tell, but at least I finally had his jacket.

I may have lied to him a little bit. I didn’t want the jacket to wash it, although the idea did cross my mind. Saeyoung is always in this thing, but I really actually wanted to wear it. I was cold, and my favorite thing to wear was his jacket. It was like a part of him was always with me wen he was busy.

And I may have had to lie to him to get it.

Slipping the jacket on, I breathed a soft sight. It smelled like him. And not the smell of Dr. Pepper and his favorite chips, which I was oddly surprised of. It actually smell of his cologne I had bought for him a couple weeks ago. My heart swelled at the thought of him wearing it. I hoped he wore it just for me.

I smiled brightly, walking into the kitchen to grab a drink. The bunker was quiet, and a little lonely at times. Saeran was in and out a lot, mostly in his room unless he’s on the couch binging on movies. Today was one of those days where he was out, which meant that I could walk around with only a large T-Shirt, underwear, and Saeyoung’s jacket.

Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, I popped it open and returned to the living room. I contemplated doing a few chores, seeing as the place could be cleaned a little bit. But I shrugged, plopping onto the couch and slowly sinking into the cushions. It could wait. I felt too cozy in my boyfriends jacket to really care right now.

I grinned, zipping up the hoodie and folding my legs underneath me to sit on my ankles. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV and decided to watch a few movies until Saeyoung finished up. That may be a few hours or until the end of the day. Sometimes he finds me on the couch asleep, or in the bedroom having given up on waiting for him.

That’s almost what happened today.

I found myself watching movie after movie, my eyes flicking towards the hallway to see that tuft of red hair. But, unfortunately, it was never there. Eventually, I laid back on the couch, my head on the arm as my hair dangled off the side. Soft hums escaped my lips, my phone in my face as I scrolled through social media.

I would occasionally giggle, seeing the chat notifications pop up. Right now it was Zen and Yoosung. Both of them were trying hard to get my attention, and I wasn’t really in the conversation. They kept assuming me and Saeyoung were making out. Well, by they I really meant Zen.

_Zen: Where’s Seven? You two aren’t…?_

_Ash: What! No! He’s still working!_

_Yoosung: Leave her alone! She’s probably bored out of her mind!_

_Yoosung: I know I would be if my girlfriend was ignoring me! T.T_

_Zen: Good thing you don’t have one_

_Ash: Okay, that’s uncalled for, Zen!_

_Zen: What? It’s the truth!_

_Zen: Not everyone can be as lucky as me and be blessed with such good looks._

_Ash: >.> Narcissist_

_Yoosung: A big narcissist_

_Zen: I hate both of you_

_Ash: love you too, Zenny! ;)_

I threw my head bsck, laughing loudly at the conversation. Zen and Yoosung were probably the two that I loved talking to most. Mainly because they were hilarious every time I came in. Zen doesn’t like me, I felt like, because I’m always poking fun at him. And when Saeyoung and I both are in the chat room, it’s even worse. For both of them.

When I opened my eyes, I started to wipe tears from them when I saw a pair of golden eyes looking back at me. I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks starting to heat up a bit. “What’s so funny?” Saeyoung asked, clearly jealous I was laughing without him.

“Just Zen and Yoosung. They’re being idiots as always.”

I rolled off of the couch, climbing to my feet and placing my phone in the jacket pocket. Saeyoung raised his eyebrows, his eyes trailing my form. I wasn’t sure if he was upset by the look on his face. It wasn’t like I stole it from him. He willingly gave it up to me. Kind of.

Furrowing my brows, I stared at him with confusion as I walked towards him a bit. “You’re good,” He said. I stopped moving, tilting my head and mouthing ‘what’. Saeyoung repositioned his glasses onto his face, fingers gently rubbing his chin.

“I had no idea you stole my hoodie. You’re sneaky.”

“You gave it up to me. Very easily, I might add.”

I smirked, continuing my slow walk towards him. A smirk grew onto my face, a tad bit flirtatious in my words. But mostly just being sneaky and fun. Saeyoung’s eyes kept roaming my body, obviously enjoying how the jacket looked on me. I was kind of surprised he wasn’t breaking. Because I expected him to lose his mind.

“But you came to me at my weakest point. You used my focus as a way to get what you want. How could you?” Saeyoung teased, clutching his chest in a joking way.

“I’m sorry, Sae. I was just cold, and it keeps me warm while you’re busy. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I could ever trust you again.”

I pursed my lips, hiding back giggles at his tone. I swayed my hips, unzipping the jacket and slowly letting it fall off my shoulders. Outstretching my arms, I handed him the hoodie with a small smile on my lips. His eyes widened, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

“You were saying?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it once he realized that he had nothing to say. I giggled, stepping closer and watching his cheeks darken the closer I became. I could have sworn I saw his glasses start to fog up, making me laugh louder.

Saeyoung threw the jacket back at me, spinning around and pushing me gently towards the hallway.

“Saeyoung, what’re you-”

“Just, please go put some clothes on!”

“But what if I don’t want to!”

“Your merciful God Saeyoung has spoken! Put on some clothes before you’re punished!”

My eyes widened, and I spun on my heels with a wicked grin on my face. “Oh really? Is that so?” I asked. Saeyoung blinked, seeing the excitement on my face at those words. He didn’t take into account that I’d actually like that response.

“Of course you’d like that! Argh! What am I going to do with a girlfriend who’s such a vixen?”

“I don’t know, what will you do?”

I wiggled my eyebrows, watching his face turn redder and redder until he looked like he’s about to explode. He lifted the cross around his neck, lifting his head to glance at the ceiling as he began to mumble under his breath. The only thing I could catch was a swift scripture and then something along the lines of: ‘God, please give me the strength to not give into this temptation’.

Giggling loudly, I grasped his wrist and yanked him over to the couch with him. I kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair in a teasing way. I didn’t get dressed, of course, but I did allow him space to breathe. Saeyoung still kept a small distance between us, occasionally holding his necklace up in my face when I tried to get too close.

But I always ended up winning every time I kissed his lips.

He can never resist my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see more, check out my Tumblr: obsessed-writer-things! <3


End file.
